Two worlds
by Solrac19
Summary: This is the story of how a lonely brony gets the wish everyone wants. This is my first story ever made on here so if you have any advice to make it sound or look better please PM me so I can make the changes.
1. The new begining

Hello before I begin this story I would like to tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Derik I am 5'8 brown eyes and I'm 19 the most amazing feature that I have is I have a white streak through my blond hair. I was always picked on for that white hair I had at school so I didn't have many friends I had about 5 friends and we were basically family. If one had a problem they could always count on me to lend a hand any way that I could and vies versa. The one thing that they didn't know was that I had lived a double life. At school I was known as the freak with the white hair, and at home I was known as the most insane person that ever lived. My parents died when I was around 15. They won the lotto before they died so I inherited the money they won. Now I am living in the forest with 2.5 million dollars in my bank account. You are most likely wondering why would I want to live in the forest and it's for one reason. To help keep what little sanity I have left I stay away from anyone and everyone. It's actually not that bad in the forest it's calm and relaxing. Last but not least I also am a brony. Yeah laugh it up a 19 year old likes to watch a show that was made for a 5 year old girl. For those who don't know what a brony is basically it is someone who likes to watch a show that most people think is girly. Now that you know a little about me let us now go back to this Saturday.

I was taking a nice walk in the forest because it would always ease my mind when a voice had interrupted my thoughts. "You will find what you need for your problem." The voice had said in a low and deep voice. I shook it off thinking it was nothing but me just imagining things and kept on walking a little deeper into the forest. I was about to go home for it being late when I had noticed something sparkling in the corner of my eye. I walked over to it due to my curiosity getting the best of me. I picked the object and examined it a little closer to see that it was some sort of ring. I looked around and thought who would come this deep in the forest there wasn't any paths and anyone who didn't know the forest like I did would most likely get lost. I placed the ring on my had and surprisingly it fit perfectly. Right after I had placed the ring that same voice spoke. "Do you want help with your problem?" I just sighed and guessed that I must have finally lost it. Thinking that I had nothing to lost I spoke out loud to no one in general. "Yes I would like some help with my problem." I said to no one in particular. I waited for a little bit to see if something where to happen. Sadly nothing did I was a little disappointed because I was actually hoping something where to happen. I went back home seeing that it must have already been past midnight. I walked back to my house to go watch season 4 episode 1 of my little pony because I hadn't had the time to watch it after I saw how the mane six had saved both the princesses and Equestria I turned off the TV and went to bed. Once I woke up I noticed that I was not in my bed but in the forest. "Weird I could have sworn that I went to bed in my bed last night." I got up to try and look for my home when suddenly someone had tackled me so that my face was on the dirt "Who the hay are you and where did you come from!" I froze for a second since I thought that I had just heard Rainbowdash's voice. "Wait you wouldn't happen to be Rainbowdash would you?" I asked with a little too much excitement in my voice. "Yeah that's my name wait how do you know who I am?" I turned around to see the baby blue pony and I nearly had a heart attack right then and there. "Rainbowdash I need you to right now hit me as hard as you can in my face to know that I am not dreaming." I asked. She looked at me puzzled for a second thinking if she had heard me right. "Just do it I have to know this isn't a dream." She got up and rose an eyebrow "Ummm are you sure kid I mean I don't normally go up and buck someone in the face for no reason unless they are up to no good." I sighed and thought of a way for her to kick me in the face. "Oh good now I go on and help discord with his plans." That immediately got her attention "What plan?" I smiled knowing that I will finally be able to see if this is either dream or reality. "To take the elements of harmony what else?" I immediately saw the fire in her eyes and boy let me tell you now that I know this isn't just a dream I will make sure to never make her mad. I got up with a bruise on my face and walked over to Rainbowdash "Thanks Rainbowdash and sorry for telling you that lie I just had to make sure this isn't a dream." She immediately knew what she did and freaked out "Oh my gosh I am soooooooooooooo sorry for bucking you one in the face please forgive me!" The baby blue pony asked with sadness in her face. I smiled and gave her a hug "Hey its ok I just wanted to know that I wasn't dreaming and that this was real." She rose an eyebrow at me and sat down "So who are you and how do you know my name?" I giggled and sat down with her. After the long talk about how I came here she was looking at me as if I was some sort of alien. "So wait let me get this straight you were walking in the forest you saw a ring and picked it up then a voice spoke to you asking if you needed help with your problem then you said yes after that you watched me on your TV whatever and went to bed?" I nodded and she still had a puzzled look on her face. "What's the matter you still look confused?'' I asked getting up stretching for my back was hurting from all the laying down. "So in your world we aren't real we are just a show yall watch?" I nodded and sighed "Yeah but you and the rest of the gang are like one of the most famous people in the world so hey you're like a super star in our world." That seemed to make her smile "Ok well I think we should go to twilight to see if she knows what may have caused you to come to our world." I smiled and walked off. I turned around to see a puzzled Rainbowdash behind me "Umm how do you know the way to Twi's house?" I let out a small chuckle "Remember I watched a show this world I know more about it then you think some I am kinda little unsure because they are fanfics but the story is pretty accurate about you and your friends." She just shocked her head and followed flying overhead. Soon after we got to PonyVille I immediately got looks of fear and disgust by the residents of PonyVille because I was an outsider a stranger to this place and world. Once we got to the library of where Spike and Twilight lived in Rainbowdash made an announcement of our entry. Twilight was no doubt reading a book on the couch and of course I was right. "Twilight there's someone here to meet you." Rainbowdash said in a playful tone. She took a glance at me and gasped. "Rainbowdash what did you bring here!" Twi said in a terrified tone. I just giggled and bowed down "Fear not princess Twilight for I am not a threat to you or your friends." She cocked a eyebrow and looked at Dash. "Oh yeah sorry Twi I forgot to mention but he isn't from here." Once I finished the talk to her about how she is from a TV show she got a different reaction then Dash had. Instead of her being bored of my story she seemed to have loved it apparently she was amazed of the thought lights being created in a way to display visual images. After a talk about how light displayed images to her Dash was already asleep from the talk. I giggled and was about to wake Dash up when Twi moved a blanket to her with the aid of magic and made a shhh noise to let me know that we should let her sleep. I nodded and walked outside making a gesture to follow before I closed the door I looked at dash one last time and awed at the cuteness. I sat down with Twi and started a new conversation with her about how a computer worked. We must have been talking for hours because when we finished it was already time for the sun to be lowered. I didn't know if it was me or if I was just imagining things but Twilight had this look like she was hiding something. I decided to keep my mouth shut as to not be rude. Twilight was so kind enough to let me sleep in the library for the night till we met the princesses in the morning. Spike was still a little unsure because he hadn't spent too much time with me to warm up to me. I giggled and thanked Twilight for letting me sleep. Before I went upstairs I looked to see that Dash was still asleep. "Man can that mare sleep or what." I said to myself before I lay in the bed. When I had awoken I saw Princess Luna and Princess Celestia in front of me in the middle of the night. I smiled and got up to greet them. Once I got up I was immediately pinned by some force to the floor. I looked up to see that it was Princess Luna holding me down with magic. "What are you doing Princess Luna?" I asked a little afraid by their expressions on their faces. "Silence human!" Luna said in her royal Counterlot voice. I winced a little by her yelling. I looked at Twilight with pleading eyes "Twilight what's going on I'm getting a little scared?" She turned away and Celestia gave me a stern look "Can't you see that princess Twilight is sad right now?'' I looked down starting to cry a little. "Please Princess Celestia whatever I did I am sorry I promise I didn't mean to do whatever it is that I did. Please may you release me I…" Before I had time to finish my sentence I was silenced by Luna using magic. "Can't you see that you being here is what is causing the problem." I was shocked to hear her say that. "W-What do you mean I'm confused?" She gave me a look of disgust. "Don't think we don't know what you are human. We know exactly what you really are doing here. You have come back to try and enslave us all. Humans have only been here to enslave pony kind. After me and my sister defeated your kind we thought that we banished you forever we guessed wrong." I was shocked by that they thought that I wanted to hurt them. That really did hurt me. "So wait humans are stronger then alicorns?" Luna still gave me the look of anger. "Yes that is why we banished you. You really are fowl creatures. Your kind should just rot in a dungeon for the rest of time." That was all that took to make me snap. I got mad and immediately broke from her spell. They were all taken back by this. They started to try and restrain me but failed. I slowly walked up to Luna. Celestia tried to fight me but failed even with her magic. All I did was dodge the beams of magic and slid under her legs. At this point I was in front of Luna. Twilight and Celestia tried to charge at me. I thought of a wall separating us and it mysteriously appeared a wall of magic stood in their path and they weren't able to break it. I smiled and looked back at Luna which was now shaking so badly she could barely stand up. "W-What are you going to do with me?" Luna asked in a terrified voice. I smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Well don't humans enslave ponies since that's what you think I was doing?" She immediately dropped the tough guy act and showed she was afraid. "D-Don't think I won't fight back."

"No I won't take you that would be too easy to break you I have to take that which is most precious you sister." She bowed down to my feet in tears. "P-Please human don't take me I should never have angered you!" I just smiled "Just as planned." I said to myself. I got on my knees and hugged Luna. "Luna what you didn't know was that I'm not like any normal human. I actually love you and your sister I would never dream of hurting you or her." She looked up shocked at what I did. "I-Is this some sort of trick?" shocked my head and lowered the wall by thinking that it would vanish and to my surprise it did. Both Celestia and Twilight rushed over to Luna in shock.


	2. New changes

"What kind of trick is this?" Celestia asked in a very angry tone. I looked down and sighed. "You thought that I just came to your world just to enslave pony kind so to prove to you that I wouldn't I did the only thing that I could. I showed Luna that not all humans are evil some are just misunderstood." Twilight rose a eyebrow. "So you mean to tell me that you overpowered Princess Celestia and Luna made a barrier spell then gave her a hug just to prove that you aren't evil?" I nodded and you just looked at me like I was some sort of crazy person. When I turned around I saw Luna looking down along with Celestia. I walked over to see what was the matter for fear that I did something. "What's wrong Princess Celestia and Princess Luna?" They both sighed and Luna was the first to speak. "We are truly sorry for trying to hurt you we let our emotions cloud our judgment and nearly hurt an innocent being." I gave a little chuckle and walked over to hug her. Once I was right next to her I suddenly realized that she was taller then me, so I had to stand on my toes to give her a hug. That seemed to put her mind at ease. I walked over to Celestia and got the same response. "Well I don't know about you girls, but I sure am sleepy maybe in the morning we can clear things up is that all right with the three of you?" They all looked at each other for a second and nodded. "Yes it is but may I ask you a quick question before we let you sleep?" Luna asked smiling. I smiled while walking over to the bed Twilight was so kind as to let me sleep in. "Yeah go right on I don't mind." I don't know if it was me or if I was just that tired but when I looked at Luna she looked as though she was blushing. "We were wondering what is your name because we don't like referring to you as a human?" I chuckled and yawned "It's Derik." They all smiled and slowly walked downstairs. "Goodnight Derik." The three mares said in unison. I just smiled and slowly drifted into sleep. The morning I woke up I was covered in sweat and screaming. I must have not realized that somepony was by me because I heard a scream followed by a thud on the floor. I looked over to see that a certain alicorn was in the bed with me. "Why did you startle us?" Luna asked in somewhat of an angry tone. I rose an eyebrow "Why did you sleep with me in the bed in the first place?" She looked away trying to hide her face from me but I could easily tell that she was blushing. "We where very cold last night. Twilight Sparkle hadn't been able to master the fire spell yet and when we fought you, we where all drained of magic. We suggested that we slept in bed with you because we had known that humans keep a lot of their body heat at night. Both Twilight and Tia looked at us weird but I went ahead with the plan." I giggled and walked over to help Luna up and gave her a hug. I leaned in close to her ear as to make sure that no one could hear what I had to say to her. "Honestly Luna I didn't mind that you had slept in with me but please be kind enough as to let me know when you will sleep with me again." She let out a gasp on blushed bright pink. I smiled and walked downstairs leaving a shocked Luna upstairs.

When I went downstairs I saw that Twilight was on the couch reading a book. I'm guess that Dash had to leave for some reason because I didn't see her anywhere. "So Twilight where did Dash and Celestia go?" She let out a small smile and replied "Good morning Derik Dash had to go workout and Celestia had to do some royal duties. As for Luna I don't recall she had anything to do today, but I can't seem to find her. Do you know where's she's at?" I looked back upstairs to see Luna walking back down. I couldn't help bet let out a little giggle. Twilight looked at me confused and Luna was still blushing. "Did something happen this morning that I should know about?" Twilight asked closing her book. I nodded my head. "Yes please tell her Luna as what happened this morning that had caused such a thud." She gave me what I called the glare and looked away from me. "What happened in the bed shall stay in bed for we do not like being made that of a fool." I playfully pouted and imagined myself in front of Luna. To my surprise it had worked again like last night. "Awww come on Luna it was only a... Oh yeah now I remember." She looked at me again and looked quite confused. I ran off out the library before I had either Twilight or Luna to stop me. "God how could I not remember Luna isn't that good when it comes to jokes or a little bit of teasing." I ran over to the Ever Free forest to go and try to look for something. Once I got to the forest I was luckily able to find a timber wolf sleeping unaware of my presence. I climbed a tree and jumped on top of the timber wolf. It being caught off guard wasn't able to prepare itself for my attack. I snapped its neck so that it didn't suffer any pain. I dragged all the wood back to the library as means to say that I was sorry for hurting Luna's feelings. Once I opened the door I had both Luna and Twilight gasping for they had known what it was that I brought. "DERIK WHAT DID YOU DO!" I dropped the wood in front of the two mares and sat down to catch my breath. Twilight ran over to me and started to look at the dead timber wolf. Luna was still shocked by what I did. "Yeah sorry for hurting your feelings Luna. I got you this wood from a timber wolf so that way you wouldn't have to be cold next time. I hope you still aren't mad at me." She walked over to me with a face of anger. "Shit I am so fucked." What she did I was not expecting. What I did expect was to be slapped by Luna for brining in a timber wolf. What she did was give me a hug with a sniffle. "We thought that you ran off for us being rude to you. Never do that again Derik we were worried about you." I smiled and returned the hug. Twilight then smacked me in the head just how I predicted that Luna would do. "Owww! What was that for?" I asked rubbing the back of my head. "That's for nearly giving me a heart attack. Derik next time you bring home a dead timber wolf. If that thing doesn't end you I will! Got it?" I sighed and looked down "Yes mam I got." she smiled and walked back to reading her book. I had then realized that Luna was still hugging me. "Umm Luna you can let go now." She snapped out of her little fantasy only to realize that she was still hugging me. "We did not know that we were still hugging you we are sorry." She looked away again and blushed. I was getting a little mad by her trying to hide her face and feelings to me so I grabbed her face and made her look at me "Why do you look away every time you blush?" It seemed to have caught her off guard by the approach because she had a bit of a hard time getting her words right. "We don't like letting many ponies see how we really feel you make it especially hard for us to hide our feeling so we just look away." I soon had realized what she was trying to say. Basically she was a Fluttershy when it came to her feelings. I smiled and let go of her face. "Luna I don't mind you showing me how you really feel. If you think that I will look at you differently or see you weaker by doing so I wont' so will you please tell me what's on your mind?" She sighed and leaned in close to my ear the same way I did this morning. "We have taken a liking to you." Now it was my turn to blush. "O-Oh you like me. Ummmm how do I say this without making it sound that bad? Luna I like you a lot but the thing is I'm not the same species as you are. Won't you get looked at weird if ponies found out that you are dating a human?" She didn't seem that affected by my response. "Silly Derik Tia and me were going to ask you if you wanted to a pony like ourselves so that you wouldn't be looked at weird." I smiled and was bursting with joy "Yes! When can we start?" She seemed delighted by my response. "Well if you want we can do it right now. Normally it would require two alicorns to change a being into a different species, but one alicorn can do it but will be rather tired throughout the day." I smiled and was already planning what species I wanted to be. I could be a earth pony and have more strength then the other two. I could be a pegasus and fly. Last but not least I could be a unicorn and be able to use magic. "Ugh this sucks! I can't think of what kind of pony I want to be if only I could be all three at once." I said to myself out loud. "Well then wish granted." Luna said while her horn was glowing. Soon after my body was wrapped in Luna's magic. My body felt hot and then I felt nothing. I was awoken by two certain mares saying "Wow he is quite the looker wouldn't you say Twilight?" I thought this was the perfect time to [wake up] "Well Luna I can see that you aren't afraid to admit to your feelings now." She gasped and blushed bright pink. Twilight was on the other side of me giggling and snickering. "So Twilight how do I look?" She smiled and levitated a mirror to me. "Woah I'm an alicorn!"


	3. New crushes

I looked at myself in the mirror and I was absolutely amazed by what I saw. My new body was the same high of Princess Luna I was now light brown with light brown hair. I was still a little bulk so I wasn't that skinny my hair still had that one streak of white in it and I realized that on my flank I didn't have a cutie mark.

"Luna how come I don't have a cutie mark on my flank?"

She let out a small chuckle and sat down from being drained of magic.

"Well Derik to get a cutie mark remember that you have to find out what you are good at and realize that, that's your special talent."

I face hooved myself for being so ignorant as to not see that.

"Also Derik while you where away Twilight was so kind as to tell me everything about. Is it true that in your world we are not real but just a show and nothing else?"

I sighed and slowly walked over to her falling down many time on my way to the couch to sit next to her.

"Yes Luna it is true in our world you are nothing else but a TV show. look at it this way though you're famous even outside of your own world."

That seemed to make her a little bit better.

"Well Derik since you have no place to stay you are more then welcome to stay here as long as you like till we figure out how you got to our world."

Twilight said smiling down sitting on the other side of me. I smiled and gave her a hug only to be stopped by Luna sleeping on my side.

"Man that spell must have taken a lot out of her."

I said to myself. I was about to slowly move so she could sleep on the couch when I had heard Luna sleep talking.

"Must not let Derik find out I am ticklish."

I just gave a evil grin to Twilight and she sighed.

"This is going to be one hay of a week. Oh yeah Derik while you are staying here it is best that you go and meet the ponies around here so that you don't get treated as in outsider. I suggest that you first go and meet Pinkie Pie first being that if you get to know her she'll most likely throw you a party then everyone will get to know you."

I nodded and was about to leave when one thing stood in the way from me leaving. How will I explain to anyone if they ask why a strange alicorn is doing in PonyVille?

"Twilight what do I tell any pony if they ask why an alicorn is doing in PonyVille?"

She stood there for a second to think of a way to avoid it when she smiled and ran upstairs. She came back down with a sort of cloak in her mouth and dropped it in front of me. "Here it may get hot being that it's still summer but at least it will cover you wings till Luna and Celestia find a way to explain an alicorn living in PonyVille." I nodded and tried to make the cloak float with my mind and it worked. Right before I was about to leave I was stopped by Twilight wanting to ask me a question.

"Hey Derik I have been meaning to ask you. You never had any experience with magic how is it that you are so good at it with no training at all?" I stood still for a second to think of a reasonable answer when it hit me. When I picked that ring up that's when I must have gotten here it must also be the reason why I can do magic so good and not have any trouble. After I explained what happened with the ring and all she nodded and went to start looking for an answer to all of this. I walked outside getting a little use to the walking on fours then on twos. After I was about to close the door I wished Twilight luck in hopes to find out the answer to the ring. I started to walk over to the Cakes when I had soon realized that in the show they never did show me an exact route to the Cakes. After some talk to some of the resident's as to where they lived I finally made it to the Cakes. When I walked in I could already smell the sweet smell of sweets of every kind. Pinkie Pie was bouncing around her way delivering cakes to some ponies that were sitting down on tables nearby when the pink bundle of joy looked at me. She gasped and ran up to me in what I call pinkie speed.

"OHHHHH I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU AROUND AND I KNOW ALL THE PONIES THAT LIVE AROUND HERE ARE YOU A NEW PONY!? WE SHOULD TOTTALY GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER MORE SO THAT WAY "GASP" WE NEED TO TOTTALY THROW YOU A PARTY FOR YOU!"

I couldn't help but laugh at how dead on the show caught Pinkie's joyfulness. I nodded and asked if she could give me the grand tour of PonyVille. She nodded eagerly and ran off to ask the Cakes if it was ok. They looked at me and smiled nodding that it was ok for her to get off work. We started off by going to Sweet Apple Acres. On our way to the farm Pinkie asked me how did it feel being turned from a human to a alicorn. I stood there in shock and in fear.

"Pinkie how did you know that I was a human before?" She giggled and stood still for a second.

"Well it was my Pinkie sense that gave it away. You see whenever my mouth starts to taste like candy it means something out of this world happen. When I first met you I immediately knew it had to be you because that taste was getting stronger when I was near you. I first guessed that either you came from a different world or that you where changed into something else. After that when we started to walk I noticed that you would almost trip every time you walked on your left foot and judging by how old you looked you are about 19 I want to say. If are 19 then how come you would still have trouble walking. I then guessed that you must have been something that walked on two's. I then remembered what Lyra was talking about humans and how they walked and all so I just guessed that you where a human."

Pinkie just stood there smiling like it wasn't a big deal while I stood there shocked that she figured it out.

"Wow Pinkie that is actually a really smart observation. Can you please not tell anyone about who I really am I don't want anyone to freak out please pinkie?"

She giggled and got up

"Derik I Pinkie promise I won't tell anyone unless you let me know."

I smiled and gave her a big hug. I think I might have heard a little squeal when hugged her but I may have just imagined that. Once we walked to Sweet Apple Acres I was suddenly starting to get a little nervous. Not because of Pinkie but because this is where my favorite pony lives that's right I just adore Applejack.


	4. Bad introductions

I walked over to the farm shaking a good bit. Pinkie must have known what was up or was just being herself because she couldn't help but giggle.

"Derik are you nervous or something you seem a little off?"

I nodded my head finding it hard to even speak.

"Yeah just a little nervous at meeting new people that's all."

She nodded and we walked closer to the farm. Right at the entrance I saw a tall earth pony being red in color and having a green apple for a cutie mark.

"Why hello Big Macintosh is Applejack here ?"

He rose an eyebrow at me and stared at me for a second. Soon after he gave me his signature catchphrase "Yup."

He pointed to a nearby tree

"Just follow the sound of tree's being bucked and y'all are sure to find the way."

I smiled and gave thanks to where Applejack was. Pinkie was bouncing about on our way to where Applejack was while I was thinking of the best way to introduce myself to her.

"Hmm how about hello there my name is Derik how are you today applejack? That won't do or maybe I could bow down and start by it is an honor to meet the element of honesty? that would be to formal for her. I got it I'll just start by saying my name and saying hello yeah that'll work."

While I was doing all the ways on how to introduce myself to Applejack I was already in front of her for a few minutes.

"Hello Derik you there or are you off thinking about candies and cakes. Speaking of candy and cakes I could go for some right about now what do you think Applejack?"

I snapped out of my fantasy and did the scenario I had planned in my head. If only I did stick to the plan in my head.

"Hello Derik my name is Applejack how are you today?"

The orange earth pony rose an eyebrow at me

"Sugar cube you all right?"

I then realized what I had said and face hoofed myself. Suddenly Pinkie knew exactly why I was nervous not because I was afraid of meeting new people but that I had a crush on her.

"Ohhhhhh I get it Derik isn't nervous at meeting you AppleJack he's nervous because he likes you!"

I looked at the pinkie pony with the same reaction that she had shock.

"N-No I don't !"

I said trying to hide the fib from her. I'm guessing that she already knew that I was lying because she gave me look that said "I already know you're lying so just tell me the truth and this won't get ugly."

"Sugar cube I don't think you know who you are trying to lie to but if you do then y'all already know that you won't get far so just tell me the truth is it true what pinks said about me?'

I started to sweat a little and did the only thing that I could think of panic and run the other way like a chicken. I didn't get very far because I could already hear Applejack and Pinkie right behind me.

"Ok I won't be able to outrun Applejack her being an earth pony. I can't fly because I haven't had any time to so that only leaves me with MAGIC!"

I stopped at the idea of using magic because what if it didn't turn out to work the way I had planned what if I caught myself on fire or what if I turned into a mare! I turned to see that Applejack already had her lasso and was only a few yards away. I bolted to a different direction only to have my face slammed into a tree. I got myself up and started to run again with some blood on my nose. I turned to see a certain baby blue pony fall down from the same tree that I bumped into. Applejack stopped and by the looks of it started to talk to Dash.

"Great now I can at least get some space from her."

I was immediately cut off by Dash tackling me to the floor.

"Ok wise guy I don't know who the hay you are but you have some nerve to mess with me in my sleep and have A.J. chasing you."

"Rainbowdash it's me DERIK!"

She looked a little shocked to see me as a pony. For some reason her face turned bright pink and I did not have time to be flirting with Dash right now. I flipped her off of me and ran some more only to be tied up by a lasso.

"Thought y'all could run away from me ya varmin?"

I tried to escape from the rope but failed to do so.

"Please Applejack don't make me have to tell you that I like you please I'll do anything if you don't make me tell you."

I asked with a pleading tone. She immediately blushed and untied me.

"Don't need to partner ya already."

I immediately sighed and spoke out loud

"Great now you want me to tell you I'm not from this world."

She walked over to an apple tree and bucked an apple for herself and sat down right in front of me

"Now I do."

I groaned and thought of trying to run but she immediately caught on by showing me her rope. Dash walked over to me and sat down next to AJ then Pinkie came walking in.

"So now I'm guessing that I have no choice but to tell you and Pinkie the whole story of how I came to your world?"

AJ and Pinkie nodded their heads and I sighed. After the whole talk about the ring and everything I couldn't help but notice that the three mares where all staring at me. Not staring at me like they were into the story more like the were starting at me. I let go of it and continued the story and after the two mares seemed to have understood everything. I looked up to see that it was almost the middle of the day and I must have spent a few hours sitting down to talk. I got up and asked the three mares if they wanted to come and eat with me and they all nodded their heads eagerly. Once we got to Pinkies place Dash and AJ waited for me to sit first. I insisted for them to go first it being ladies first but they basically forced me to go first. Once I took my place in the seat both of the mares looked like they were fighting to sit next to me. AJ won and go to sit next to me while Dash had to sit in font of me. Soon after Pinkie came in with some sandwiches and I was practically drooling by how good they looked. When Pinkie placed down our food she looked a little down.

"Hey what's the matter Pinkie?"

"Oh it's just that now I don't have a seat to sit down there's only three seats."

I moved my seat over a little to make some room for her and gestured for her to sit in my seat. Dash and AJ looked at me with evil glares.

"What she didn't have a seat and I didn't want to be rude. She did make the food for us."

The two mares rolled their eyes and pinkie had an extra big smile on her face. When I asked what it was that had made her smile that big she giggled and said that it was nothing. After we finished eating Pinkie had to go and finish work for the rest of the day. I nodded and gave her a hug and left her to work. Dash and AJ were yet again giving me the evil look.

"Ok seriously what did I do? You and Dash have been giving me that evil look ever since I shared my seat with Pinkie."

The two mares looked at each other and kept quite. While we were walking to the library the two mares stayed pretty close to my side. When we walked in Twilight was doing some research and Luna was gone. She most likely had to do some work. Also I did notice that Spike was gone to so I walked over to ask Twilight where Spike went.

"Oh he has this thing once a year where he goes off to who knows where doing who knows what. He calls it his Bro time whatever that is."

I chuckled and sat on the couch wanting to take it easy for the night. The two mares sat down silently on either side of me.

"Oh yeah hey Twilight Dash and AJ have been giving me the silent treatment for who knows what I did and they've been getting close to me can you help me out I have no clue what it is that I did."

She snorted and walked over to me sitting across from me.

"It seems that you have gotten the attention by these two mare."

Me being as slow as I was from time to time I didn't understand what she meant.

"Come again Twi I don't understand?"

She sighed and thought for a second

"Derik it means that these two like you!"


	5. Shocking truth

"Oh ok well this is awkward."

Twilight rose a eyebrow at me and giggled.

"How is this awkward."

I decided to keep my mouth shut because of two mares looking at me. That and I can barely outrun AJ rather then outfly Dash.

"Yes I think we have a right to know who you like between the two of us."

The two said in unison. I sighed and thought of my options. 1. Try and outrun the two of them. 2. I can try and use magic. 3. I can fess up and tell them that I love the both of them.

"Ok you want to know who I really like?"

They nodded in unison. What I was about to say will either have them both love me or get me killed.

"Ok I can't pick between the two of you. You both have your good and bad traits. like I said before I know more about all of y'all then you think. I know how Applejack for example is honest and is adorable when she acts all shy and blushing yet you're stubborn and won't accept help for anyone because you want to prove to your friends that you can do everything on your own."

Dash let out a little snicker while AJ gave her a glare. Twilight seemed to be very interested in my little speech.

"Dash if anyone should be laughing it should be Twilight. You are what we call in Earth a hothead. You let your emotions cloud your judgment and often times lead you to go head first into a fight. Yet you are loyal to those you love and will stick with them through thick and thin. You may not like to show your feelings in front of others for reasons I don't know but I know that once I get to know you you'll open up to me. Now as for Twilight Sparkle..."

That seemed to have caught her attention from whatever she was gazing at.

"Like I was saying as for you Twi you are somewhat of how Dash would call an egghead. I mean I love to read books as much as the next pony but I am being honest when's the last time you went out with friends?"

She was about to answer when I cut her off.

"And you invited them? Not them asking you to come over you asking them to come over."

She stood silent for a second and stayed that way.

"Exactly see what I mean? Look it's good to read I mean if you were to come to my world you would be considered one of the most smartest people alive, but the problem with you and I mean this in the most nicest way possible Twilight you have no social life outside of family. You need to get out more spend a little less time on books and a little more time a being social."

Dash and AJ were giggling at how I told Twilight was.

"Oh I'm not done as for you Dash you need to stop letting your emotions control you it should be the other way around. AJ what you need to do is let others help you. It doesn't make you look bad if you ask for help it makes you the better pony when you admit that you need help."

The three of them stood quiet for a second. After about a minute or so they all tackled me to the floor. They all gave me a big hug followed by kisses on the cheek.

"Umm I hope you know that the three of y'all just kissed me on the cheek."

They all nodded and smiled.

"Yeah because we want you to be our colt friend."

The three ponies said in unison.

I face hoofed myself and sighed.

"Umm did you not hear that I just said that I can't pick who I like? It would be mean of me to just pick one of you."

They all giggled and got off of me.

"Silly why don't you date the three of us?"

The three of them said at once.

"Umm I don't know if told how dating works in our planet but we are only suppose pick on girl at a time when we date."

Twilight was the first to speak.

"Silly if you have seen our world on your TV then you should know that woman outnumber males 5 to 1. It's normal for males to have more then one girl. If males didn't do that our species would die. I gave myself another face hoof and sighed.

"Ok well would you three girls like to WAHHHHHH!"

I was tackled by three certain mares saying yes over and over again followed by them kissing me. After they were done with their little party I got up to catch my breath and sat down with my three new mare friends. I walk outside for a second to see that it is almost time again for the sun to set and the moon to rise. I stare at the sky's for a second only to have a certain purple colored alicorn poke on the cloak.

"Man I didn't even notice this was still on me."

I said to myself out loud."

Twilight smiled and nodded.

"Yeah they are made to be unnoticed by the person that is wearing it. Wait that's not why I am here. Derik you seem a little off is something bothering you?"

I tried to lie because I didn't want my new mare friends to be concerned about me being almost completely insane.

"N-Nothing it's just that I love to be outside at the night. W-What made you think that something was bothering me?"

Twilight must have been able to read me like a book because she used her magic to tug on my ear.

"Derik I may not be the element of honesty but I can tell when some pony is telling a fib. Now either you tell me what is wrong or I will keep pulling on this ear."

"Ok well you might want to have a seat then this is going to be a long talk."

She sat down to make my day or soon to be night even better Dash and AJ soon came along.

"Great now the whole gang is here."

They all sat down and waited for whatever it is that I had to say.

"Ok well in my world I was known as an outcast. Not because I was bad or anything but because I was different. I was teased because at Earth I had this white streak of hair down my solid black hair. I was lucky enough to make so much as 5 friends the whole school year. They where basically my family I would help them and they would do the same in a heartbeat. In Earth I lived a double life. At school I was the freak with the white hair. At home I was the person that lived in the forest that was insane. What drove me insane was me being alone. Often time I would completely destroy my house out of the rage I had. I would take long walks to help calm myself down and you know what it did help me. The thing that made my sanity worse was every night I had this feeling I don't know how to tell you what it was but it made me think of stuff that no one should ever think of. At night I would dream of death and pain. The worse part was I was the one making the pain to the ones I loved. Twilight remember this morning when you asked what that screaming was? It was me Luna had awoken me from one of the nightmares I was having. That nightmare I had was the worse one because it involved you three and Luna. I had dreamed that Luna, AJ, Dash, and you where being killed and I was the one killing y'all. I can still remember the whole thing as if it was just minutes ago. For Luna I had ripped your head off with my bare hands. Twilight you where the lucky one yours was the least painless. I had taken a rock and smashed it on your head killing you on impact. AJ yours was ... was just bad is all that I can say. What I did to you was burn you alive. Dash I did the worse thing I could do to you. I ate you alive while you were forced to watch."

I sat down crying. AJ was the first to walk over to me to tried to hug me but I flinched a little at first then accepted the hug.

"Sugar cube we had no idea that you where this hurt. "

Twilight and Dash soon followed to give me a hug. I smiled and let out a few more tears.

"Y'all aren't mad or think of me any different by what I said?"

They all smiled and gave me an even tighter hug.

"We aren't mad as a matter of fact we're glad that you told us this. Now we know how you truly feel in your head and now we will try our hardest to help you with your problem."

I stood there frozen for a second.

"You will find what you need to help your problem."

That's what the voice told me before I had came to Equestria. After we finished our little hug session I walked over with three mares tagging along to go to sleep. Before we laid down I heard a knocking on the door I groaned and walked over to see who it was. When I opened the door I was surprised to see that I was Luna that had stopped by.

"Oh Luna what brings you here on this fine night that you have made?"

She blushed this time showing it then hiding it and gave me a hug.

"Don't think that we have forgotten the little offer you gave us when you said that we could sleep with you if we are feeling cold at night."


	6. Big mistake

I sighed and made a smile to welcome Luna as not trying to be mean to her even though I completely forgot about her.

"Hello Luna yes you may come in and sleep with me but Twilight, Dash and, AJ are also here if you don't mind."

She smiled and walked in. Twilight, Dash and, AJ walked downstairs to greet her saying their hello's and how has it been. Soon after the four mares had a conversation about what has been happening at the kingdom lately. Luna smiled and gave me a look that looked like she was a little puzzled about something.

"Derik I don't mean to sound so rude to you or to the girls, but why are they so ... so close to you?"

I looked around to see that Dash was laying her head on my lap and AJ was snuggled up on my right side. As for Twi she was in my arms and I didn't even know that I was hugging her.

"Oh well you see Luna what had happened was that while you where gone..."

I was about to finish my sentence when Dash had to rudely interrupted me and yell

"DAERIK ASKED ME TWILIGHT AND AJ OUT TO BE HIS MARE FRIENDS AND WE ALL SAID YES!"

I sighed and got ready for the worse. Either Luna would burn my body alive or she would send me to the moon. She looked at me for a second and then ran out with what I think I heard was crying. I ran off letting the three mares alone with puzzled looks all around when I was finally able to catch up to her in the Ever Free forest. I saw her sitting on a nearby rock next to a river. What I soon realized was that she was crying and sobbing. I walked over to her making sure that she knew of my presence and decided to ask her what was the matter.

"Luna what's wrong what has caused you to become so sad all of a sudden?"

She stayed silent for a second and looked away still having tears in her eyes.

"Luna was it something that I did?"

She still didn't look at me but she nodded her head. She finally looked at me and all that I saw in her eyes was betrayal.

"Derik I wanted to ask you to be my colt friend but I can already see that you are already taken by 3 mares."

I rose an eyebrow being confused.

"Umm what does that have to do with anything I could still ask you to be my colt friend if you still want to be"

She grew angry and looked like she was about to hit me. She took in some deep breaths and calmed down.

"We are sorry for acting like a child we understand if you no longer want to be our friend."

I sighed and got a little mad that she would think that a little thing as about to hit me would make me want to no longer be her friend.

"Luna I'm not mad it's ok I understand but that still doesn't tell me why you don't want to be my mare friend."

She gave me a puzzled look and sighed.

"Well I can't compete with the other three mares so I know already that you will just forget about me and not care about me."

That was all it took to make me lose it. I tackled her to the floor and started to do the one thing I knew I could use that would render her powerless. I gave her the biggest tickle attack of her life.

"NO DERIK PLEASE STOP I CAN'T BREATH DERRIK PLESASE I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS!"

I smiled and got off of her so that she could catch her breath while I stood there smiling and letting out a few chuckles. After she caught her breath I smiled and gave her a hug.

"So Luna do I need to convince you that I won't ignore you or do I need to force it into you?"

"N-NO! I think that I got the message. Also how did you know that I was ticklish Tia is the only pony that knows about that and I would never let any pony know about that?"

I giggled and sighed thinking about this morning on what she said in her sleep. I leaned in close to her ears and whispered.

"Be careful where you sleep some ponies can hear what you say in your sleep."

She leaned back in shock at what I said and blushed furiously. I let out a small giggle and sat down with her by my side. I noticed that I still had the cloak on and decided to take of the cloak. I noticed that Luna was shivering a little so I tried to move my wings to hug her. To my amazement I was actually able to move them. She looked over and blushed feeling my head keep her warm. I gave her a smile and looked at the sky with her for about 30 seconds.

"So Luna shall we go back home I bet the girls are worried sick about us leaving them alone for that long?"

She smiled and nodded getting up.

"Oh yeah and one more thing Luna will you do me the honors as to be my mare friend?"

I swear to god I have never seen any pony smile that much rather then Pinkie Pie. She tackled me to the floor and kept on saying yes yes yes over and over again. I was about to pick myself up when I felt that someone was right behind me. I turned around to see Princess Celestia. I bowed showing my respect and Luna smiled walking over to her older sister with much joy wanting to tell he what I just asked her.

"OH TIA YOU WON'T GUESS WHAT HAPPENED DERIK HERE JUST ASKED ME TO BE HIS MARE FRIEND CAN YOU BELIEVE IT ?!"

Celestia looked at her then looked at me. She stood there silent for a second and I knew exactly that look was that she gave me. It was the look that an older and more powerful sister gives her little sister's colt friend saying brake her hear I brake you spine. I started to panic and did the one thing I did when I first met AJ. That's right I ran like a little mare for my life.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

I turned around to see that Celestia was flying right above me. I sighed knowing that flying would be faster then running. I tried to cast a teleporting spell hoping that if I imagine be being in Twilight's house that it would work. To my surprise it did right before Celestia was about to fly right in front of me. Right when i teleported to the house AJ, Dash and, Twilight where looking at me with concerned looks on their faces.

"What happened you look like Celestia was chasing you and that you barely made it out with your life?"

Dash asked concerned about my personal safety.

"G-Good g-guess because that's exactly what happened."

The three mares all gasped and looked at me with shocked faces. Suddenly the door knocked and I was about to run off when Twilight grabbed me with some magic holding me back by my tail.

"Twilight please for all that is holly please let me go so that I can go hide!"

Twilight gave me a glare and asked if Dash could open the door. I sighed and kissed my flank goodbye. Luna came in first with a look of sadness and then Celestia came in with a look of "Confusion?". Twilight and the other bowed down to show their respect to their queens. I was by now shaking in my own skin about to cry. Celestia came right over me towering me like a tower.

"Get up Derik you look like a pony that just thought he saw slender pony."

I did as I was told and got up. As soon as Twilight released me from her magic I bolted for the door to try and make a quick escape. Sadly I was lassoed by one of my mare friends. Twilight and Dash just giggled along with Luna and Celestia. I sighed and gave up all hope and let fate handle the situation.

"Ok Princess Celestia what is my punishment?"

She rose an eyebrow and giggled.

"What are you talking about Derik all I did was look at you then you ran off. When I tried to get close to you, you panicked and teleported Luna and me figured that this is the first place you would try to go and hide and we were right. I was just about to say that I am really happy that my sis had found a nice colt friend."

Celestia and the rest of the mares giggled and I was a little less relieved that it was not what I expected it to be. She asked me if I wanted to go to the other room because she wanted to tell me something. I nodded and wondered what it was that she wanted to tell me. Once we got to the other room she closed the door for the other mares to not be able to hear. Celestia pinned me to the wall so that i wouldn't be able to escape.

"Listen here Derik if you so much as brake my sister's heart I can and will make your life a living tartarus."


	7. Big truths

I was shocked by what she had to say to me. I mean I understand telling me that I shouldn't hurt Luna because she would be heartbroken, but to threaten me and make me feel intimidated by her was just wrong of her to do.

"So let me get this straight you try to scare me by trying to show me how strong you are because you don't trust me on dating you sister?"

She didn't say anything but shot me a glare.

"So you think that I am afraid of you! I would never treat your only sister! and not to mention little one like dirt or make her feel sad in anyway shame on you for thinking that I would hurt her and that you wouldn't trust me with your sister!"

She was getting angrier at me for yelling at her like that and I could tell where this was heading. Right after that for some reason my body started to feel hot. Celestia took a step back then suddenly a blinding light was emitting out of my body. I looked over to see that I had hands again.  
"Woah what happened?"

I looked at my hands to see that the ring had appeared again on my finger, but when I tried to remove it the ring wouldn't come off. It was like it was fused into my finger. I looked at Celestia and she was backing up with...with fear.

"Derik calm down please I am sorry for what I did. I now know that I shouldn't have said what I said please just calm down."

What was she trying to do? She was first mad at me now she's sorry for threatening me? Celestia looked to my side and looked down. I turned around to see that my 3 mare friends were looking at me with both shock and fear. I walked over to the mirror to see what was so scary. What I saw in the mirror was not Derik but was a monster. I was no longer light brown with light brown hair. I was now a white skin with black hair. The most scariest thing about me was the fact that I had a cutie mark on my flank. It was by what I could tell to something smudged so all that was left was a black smudge.  
"Weird thing for a cutie mark if you tell me."

I looked to the back to only see 5 mares looking at me in terror.

"All right buddy you have exactly 5 seconds to tell me who you are and what you did with Derik?"

Rainbowdash said in a very angry tone. I rose an eyebrow at her and giggled.

"Dash don't you know your own colt friend?"  
Rainbowdash was still not believing me. I looked at Celestia and my anger grew again.

"YOU WHERE THE ONE THAT DID THIS TO ME WHAT DID YOU TO DO ME?!"

She sighed and looked down.

"Girls sit down you might want to pay close attention to what I am about to tell you."  
Celestia said looking down still. The mares all sat down around her and stayed a good bit of distance away from me. Dash was still giving me the death glare as if I did so much as giggle at the wrong time she would buck me one in the eye. Once all the mares even Luna got settled down Celestia looked up and started to speak.

"Long ago when the elements of harmony were being made a few other elements were made as well. The name for these elements were unknown for the people that had made the elements either died soon after they were made or had lost their minds. I didn't want to let any pony find them for the power that they had so I had separated them in different worlds. Before I did I wanted to see what had made these gems dangerous as told in legend. That was my biggest mistake. There are 3 elements that I have found but the legend states that there were 5. I wanted to see what these gems did so I gave each to 3 ponies that I had trusted greatly. The first one I had named Void for when I had given him the gem anything that he didn't like he became enraged and sent me to a void in my mind. What he basically did was trap me in my mind like what I had did to Luna. The second one was called Limbo. Like Void the pony would do something only when a certain emotion was triggered for limbo his was sadness. He would instead to go a world in between reality and dream. The thing that made this element very dangerous is that once you enter limbo you don't want to go and you start to lose your mind. He was able to influence beings and objects as though he was a ghost magic had no effect on him so it made him see as if he was a ghost. The third and most powerful one was called Distortion unlike the other two elements whoever was the barer of the element of Distortion could use the power of the element at will. The power granted to the user was the ability to influence the bodies of others. He could in other words take over the body and mind of any pony he chose and use it as a puppet. The mind of the original pony would still be there but it would be trapped in its own mind. Along with that Distortion wouldn't feel any pain delivered to him but the body he possessed would. With that he also got the ability to spilt any pony apart into two beings. One good and one bad. I had the unfortunate event to be able to see this firsthand. I nearly lost my life in the process to revert back to one being. The only way to do that of course is to beat your own self to the death once the evil side is dead the two ponies will merge back to being one. The hardest thing about fighting your evil side is that he or she is you so the pony knows how you think. Once I was fighting my evil side a few of the guards came in to save me. Once we got rid of the evil side of me I then had seen how evil these elements had been and then decided to send the gems to other worlds so that they would never again be reunited. You seem to have the element of Distortion. "


	8. ATTENTION STORY NEWS

I am sorry to inform the people that love this story that I wont be able to update until the next year because I am traveling to meet family and I wont be able to take the lap top I will try and I am very sorry for this before I go I would love is either you leave me some suggestions on the story or just pm me privately


	9. Harsh words

I turned around to see 5 mares shocked at what they just heard.

"So let me get this straight I know have the power to literally destroy Equestria if I wanted and no one would be able to stop me?"

I asked in a curious tone. All the girls even Celestia seemed a little scared about this.

"Derik if you are going to do what I think you are going to do I can and will fight you to stop you from hurting my subjects."

Celestia said backing up a little. I giggled and started to fall to the floor. I just couldn't hold it anymore. All the mares looked at me as if I just turned form a colt to a mare. I got back up once I had my laughs and sat down to get serious.

"Celestia I am still a little sadden that you would think that I would hurt any of your subjects even after I told you that I would never hurt your sister. I think that I should go."

I mean it was a little funny to me but after that I was still sadden by that. I was about to walk out of the library when someone grabbed my shoulders. I turned around to see a teary twilight.

"No Derik you don't need to go."

Twi said looking like she was about to cry. I sighed and knew that this would brake her heart.

"Twi I know that you want me to stay with you just as much as the girls but if Celestia can't trust me then I feel like I am not wanted here I am sorry."

I was about to again leave when someone else had stopped me form leaving.

"Now hold it here Derik don't think for one second that I'm going to let you leave that easy if you want to leave you're going to have to take all of us on and win."

Dash said in a mad tone. I didn't know if she was serious or not but I decided to ignore her. I gave her a hug and ran off to make sure that the girls wouldn't escape me or try and follow me I imagined a barrier spell that held everything in not the other way. I sighed and got the hoodie on from the coat that Twi had and walked to the place were this all started. After an hour of walking I got a little lost and made my way to Fluttershy's house. I smiled and made my way over to her house knowing that maybe she could give me some advice on how I should handle this situation. When I got over to the house I remembered that I should be very nice to the butter yellow pony for how shy she can be heck shy is in her name. I knocked on the door softly so as to not startle the pony. I heard a soft squeak followed by the door being opened a crack.

"H-Hello m-may I h-help you?"

Fluttershy said in her usual soft voice. I smiled and bowed down to show that I meant no harm.

"Fluttershy in all the land of Equestria I have heard that you are the nicest of ponies I need advice and a place to stay for the night and I was wondering if you could help me if that isn't to much of a problem."

She opened the door and nodded. She let out a squeak seeing how tall I was since I was an alicorn. I decided to try and make a spell that would make me smaller then her as so she wouldn't need to fear me. I thought of myself smaller then her then woke up to see that it worked along with a certain pony having her mouth opened.

"H-How d-did y-you do t-that?"

Shy said hiding behind her hair.

"Oh don't worry Fluttershy I mean you no harm this is just to show you that I come in piece. I know how you can get when someone as big as a dragon can scare you so I decided to make my size that of a filly."

She nodded and went inside while I followed along. I sat down and looked down remembering why I had came here in the first place. Fluttershy must have already known what was wrong because she sat down along with me and gave me a hug with her wings.

"Ok mister what seems to be the problem?"

She asked in a curious tone. I sighed knowing she would be much of help if I didn't lie and I told the truth.

"Ok please don't freak out till I finish. "

After an hour of telling her everything that happened the pony didn't have the reaction I was expecting. I was expecting for her to start throwing things at me to make me leave but instead she just looked amazed at all that I had to say just like Twi did.

"Ok Derik I see what your problem is. What you need to do is give them some time to adjust to this. I mean if I found out that you had enough power to destroy all of Equestria I would get a little scared. Give them a few days to adjust to everything and in the mean time you are more then welcome to stay here in my home."

I was very happy at what Shy had to say she was both right and very kind to me. I smiled and gave her a soft hug as to not hurt the yellow pony. Again I don't know if it was just me but I could have sworn that I saw her blushing. I got up to stretch a little and yawned. I took of the size spell for the spell was making me tired and was about to thank Shy again when her door got a knock. She excused herself and opened it the exact way she did when she greeted me. I heard a few whispers and saw the mares I didn't want to see. Dash, AJ, Twi, Luna, and Celestia all came with looks of sadness and sorrow. I turned around and started to try and run because honestly I was enraged by what Celestia did and what the other mares didn't do. I was about to walk when Celestia spoke up.

"Derik wait I am sorry for what I did it was wrong of me to misjudge you and not trust you."

If that was an apology I found it not worth my time.

"Not good enough now leave me alone I need my time alone."

Dash was the first to stop me.

"Listen here buster I didn't just try and do a sonic rainboom in Twi's home to come here and have you say not good enough."

I sighed knowing that it wasn't worth making her sad so I decided to let them know how I feel.

"Dash you most likely won't know how it feels to have your feelings hurt as much as I did today but you know what I might as well try."

I lowered my horn to her head and imagined all the pain I felt when Celestia did what she did. After a second Dash lowered her head feeling bad for what happened. Not only did I let her feel how I felt when Celestia threatened my twice I also showed her the pain of how she didn't protect me. She walked back with the mares and sighed.

"Girls let's leave Derik alone what we did was unforgiveable."  
Dash said a little sad. All the girls looked at her with faces of shocked. Celestia was the next and was the last I wanted to see.

"Derik I am sorry for what I did please it was foolish of me to say what I said."

She gave me those puppy eyes that I could not resist. I sighed knowing what I was about to do I was going to die because of it. I leaned in and kissed Celestia on the lips


	10. Ally or Foe

Everyone in the house looked at me shocked at what I did. I just stood there with a smile on my face. Twi was the first to speak.

'WHAT THE BUCK JUST HAPPENED?!"

I giggled and looked at a very shocked Princess. I gave her a hug and smiled.

"I was never mad I get over stuff very fast so I just needed some advice with Fluttershy here."

Fluttershy gave out a squeak and tried to hide behind her hair again. I walked over to the floor and laid down for being tired. I was about to go to sleep when a certain mood goddess woke me up with a buck in the face. I hissed and looked up at Luna and was kind of confused why she of all the mares had bucked me one in the face.

"OWOWOWOWOW what was that first!"

I asked holding the now bruised face.

"That is for taking the kiss of Tia!"

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her only to be yet again buck in the other eye by Dash and AJ.

"OWOWOWOWOOWOWOOWOWWOOWOWOOWOWOWOWO MY EYES I CAN'T SEE ! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

AJ just gave me a glare and yelled at me

"That panther is for stealing the kiss of both of the Princess's and on the same darn day!"

I sighed knowing that Dash was going to give me a piece of her mind.

"Ok Dash it's only you and Twilight that haven't spoken so get it out."

She walked over to me and turned around I was already praying to god that this one would knock me out. I soon woke up in Twi's room wondering what happened. I got downstairs to see 6 certain mares talking about me. I soon remembered what had happen and decided to stay asleep for a little till I decided what to do. I was about to go back and hide when Twilight caught me and started to alert the others. I sighed and got down without having Dash or AJ drag me down. Once I got to the bottom I got in front of Twi ready for what she had planned for me.

"Ok Twilight you're the last pony that hasn't hit me yet so hurry up so I can get this over with."

She let out a smile that looked of pure evil. All the mares stepped back and I immediately knew that something wasn't right. Her horn started to glow and a ball of fire the size of a fried appeared. I am not kidding when I said I was crying like a foal. Before you laugh at me for crying in front of mares I want you to have an alicorn make a fireball appear in front of you that's about to hit you then you let me know that you didn't cry. Before she was about to throw the ball all 6 mares surprised me by hug tackling me to the floor. I was a little curious at what they were doing for fear that this was some sort of evil plan

"Umm girls this isn't some sort of plan where you lower my guard and murder me is it?"

All the mares snuggled up on me and giggled.

"No silly you just had all of us worried so we wanted to show you what would happen if you had us worried again."

All the mares said in unison. I smiled and was amazed that even Celestia was hugging me.

"Celestia I am quite amazed that you even joined in on the group hug for someone as proper as you."

She looked at me and got up blushing. I smiled and got up to give her a hug. She returned the gesture and all the mares gave me a gasp. I looked at them and they all started to point to me. I looked at myself to see that I wasn't black and white again but returned back to brown. I smiled thinking that my powers only worked when I was mad. I walked back to the couch. 5 mares joined in to sit next to me when twilight gasped. I panicked a little hoping it wasn't anything bad.

"Derik I forgot to tell you that the day you asked me to be your mare friend I was so happy that I told my big brother about you he seemed so excited that he wanted to meet you in person in Counterlot!"

My heart immediately froze for a second. If Shining Armor is as good as he is in the show I am dead because I know just how protective he can get when it comes to his little sister. I sighed hoping that I was just being paranoid and that he was going to be happy that I was treating his sister nice. What I hope doesn't happen is that it turns to be exactly like Celestia and Luna. I smiled and nodded to Twilight telling her that I couldn't wait till we got there. She had a bigger smile when I told her that and I knew exactly what that meant. She had planned ahead of time and we most likely have a cart waiting for us.

"Well I'm glad you said that because I already have a cart waiting for us to go!"

All the mares except Luna and Celestia were excited to go because they lived there. I was about to go outside when I realized that I still had the cloak Twi had given me. I told the mares to wait while I went to go and change out of the cloak. After I was done and we went to the cart I couldn't help but feel a little sick. I decided to ignore the feeling thinking it was me just being nervous. After about 45 minutes we had arrived there we were greeted by some of the royal guards that feeling I had again was getting a little worse. Once we were inside of the castle we were greeted by both of the princess's in their thrones. Everyone including me bowed to show our respects till the princess's told us to rise. They walked over to us and gave each of us a welcoming hug. After that we had a little conversation the one person I didn't want to see was doing some patrol.

"BBBFF I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Twilight said running over to her big brother. The colt ran over to her little sister in a very unmanly like manner.

"TWILI I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

After they had their little hugs and catching up to do I've decided that it was best to get it over with fast. I walked over to meet the White colt with blue hair in a simple manner.

"Hello Shinning Amor I'm your sisters colt friend and I've heard so much about you."

Hey gave me the same stare that Celestia had given me and I already knew were this was going.

"Ok shinning before you say anything no I haven't done what Pinkie Pie has referred to as the adult hug. I don't plan on treating her like dirt. I will tell you ahead of time if it does come to that if I marry your sister that I will let you plan the whole thing. Also last thing I know that if i brake her heart that you will make me wish that I was sent to the moon for 1000 years."

Shinning Amor gave me the look that said "Did you come back in time just to mess with me?"

"Also before I sound bad I know everything about Twilight so don't think I don't know her likes and dislikes. I literally know how she grew up as a foal and even how she got her cutie mark. Also no I am not a stalker if Twilight has told you anything about me then she has told you that in my world this whole planet is just a cartoon. So don't think I don't know a thing or two about you."

Shinning took a step back looking like he again saw me turn from a colt to a mare.

"Ok surprise me then."

Shinning said in a very confident tone.

I smiled and took a deep breath.

"Well I do know that you are married to an alicorn named Candice and she rules the crystal kingdom. I also know that you are amazing in magic that you single handedly protected the kingdom by changling's with a barrier spell. Also you tend to act a little unmanly around her. Shall I go on?"

I asked with a little smirk on. He seemed a little taken back by that amount of info I had given him about his personal life. He walked over to me and gave me a bro hoof. I smiled and returned the gesture.

"If a pony that knows that much about my sister and me they are more then welcome to date her."

All the mares and colt laughed at the comment and I just sat there giggling. I again had that sick feeling so I asked Luna where the bathroom was. She pointed to a door a few doors down that was outlined in blue. I thanked her and started to run off on full speed starting to feel like I was about to throw up. Once I was in the bathroom I ran to the bathroom and put my face to the stall. I thought I was going to puke my guts out. After about 5 minutes of sticking my head in the toilet I got up to see that my horn was glowing. I was a little puzzled because I didn't cast any spell. Soon after my horn was so bright that I couldn't see anything. After the flash was over I looked at myself and saw two of me. Only this time I was solid white and he was solid black.

"Who are you and where did you come from?"

I asked in a slightly frightened tone. It felt like he was sending me some weird feeling that he was no good. The colt gave out al little chuckle.

"Derik I'm You!"


	11. Reality?

I was both shocked and excited. I had a brother that was just as good looking as me.

"Hello my name is..."

I was about to finish saying who I was when I was rudely interrupted by my other half.

"Shut the hell up I know exactly who you are."

My other half said in an angered tone. Right after he said that I had noticed that he had the exact same cutie mark as me but it was a smudge of black ink. I looked at my half to see that mine was of white ink. He must have known that I knew something was not right because he had pinned me down to the floor and leaned in real close to me.

"Listen here you little bitch. I didn't wait 18 years to escape just to have my cover blown away by the winy little bitch half of myself. So you have two options you can either 1. blow my cover and I'll kill everyone and anyone that you know and love. 2. you keep your mouth shut and I won't kill them. We got a deal or no?"

I thought of the options I had and the fact that I was pinned down to the floor by my other half so I guess I had to give in right now. I sighed and nodded my head saying I would like to have option number 2. He smiled and let go of me I sighed and locked the door to talk to him and try to reason with him.

"Ok so wait why did I before turn black and white now you're black and I'm white?"

He sat down seeing that I had some questions. He let out a lose chuckle and I had immediately noticed that his eyes unlike mine were pure black. The only thing that wasn't was his retina which was white.

"Derik remember the Chinese sign Yin and Yang. Yin being white and Yang being black. Yin is the good in everyone so he is represented as white. Now Yang is the bad in everyone no matter how good you are you will have a little bad in you no matter how much you deny it. So if you are White and that represents the good what does black represent?"

I had already knew what he was and was about to threaten him if he had done any bad to this new world. Before I did he walked over to me and grabbed my face.

"Gaze into my eyes to suffer the pain!"

My evil side said in a demonic voice. It gave me a shiver down my spine. He used a spell to open my eyes and I was forced to look into his dark and demonic eyes. I soon woke up and looked around to see what looked like Pony Ville destroyed. I panicked and ran to the library to see what had happen. When I had eventually gotten there the library looked like it had been torn down. I slowly walked into the house to see if Twilight was home. Once I had entered the library I heard a fain cry upstairs. I ran up to see that Twilight was curled up in a corner. I kept hearing her mumble betrayed me over and over again.

"Twilight are you all right?"

I asked getting a little afraid to walk over. I swallowed the fear I had and walked over to her till I was right behind her. I slowly reached a hoof to tap on her shoulder when she immediately turned around with blood all over her face. I gasped at the sight that was in front of me. Twilight gasped and screamed and tried to back away from me in the corner.

"N-NO S-STAY AWAY!"

I was taken back by her condition she was in and they way she had treated me.

"Twilight it's me Derik your colt friend don't you remember me?"

She started to cry and curl up again.

"N-NO you can't be h-he left us to try and fight his other half. He didn't care about any of us he only cared about himself."

Twilight said crying now. At this point I was starting to cry. I started to walk over to her and try to get her to calm down when she casted a fire spell to surround her.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE I ALREADY LOST SPIKE , MY MOM AND MY DAD!"

That was all that it took to make me lose it. I ran out to go and try to find my other half. I was going to try AJ's when I saw a bright fire go off in the Ever Free forest. I ran as fast as I could hoping that whatever it was I wasn't to late. Once I had gotten to the forest I was already shocked to see what was happening. I saw with my own two eyes Luna and Celestia fighting my other half. Luna was no longer the same a good piece of her horn was now broken off from the side her body was filled with cuts from head to toe. She had a long gash down her left eye and had a bone sticking out of her left foot. As for Celestia she was no different her horn was half gone. She now was no longer white as snow but was instead a greyer version of her old color. My other half looked worse then before. Now instead of just looking black he now had demonic wings to suit his color. His wings had the appearance of having blood dripping down but I looked a little closer to see that it was actual blood. My other half was about to fire a magic ball of fire at them when I ran over to them casting a barrier spell. The two alicorns looked at me and gasped.

"Derik you betrayed us how could you!"

Luna said now crying. Celestia looked at me just as mad.

"Yes Derik how could you leave us to fight your evil half only to save yourself. Nearly all of Pony Ville is destroyed because of you millions are dead all over Equestria."

Celestia said yelling to me. I was still shocked and didn't know what they were talking about.

My evil side let out the laugh of a demon.

"Can't you see Derik you left them to try and fight me while you could save your own rear ass! You left them to die just so you could try and save your self."

This wasn't right it couldn't be! I would never leave the ones that I love and care for.

"No you are wrong Derik I would never leave my loved ones to die just so that I could try and save my own self."

I said starting to feel angry at what he was saying. My other side growled and flew right to me.

"The name is not Derik it's Azerial and you did why don't you ask the mares behind you for yourself."

I turned around to the mares and they held their heads low.

"Derik once Azerial was freed he started to kill world wide. Soon after he became so strong he was killing countries in days. When he came to Pony Ville everyone begged for your help because you were the only one that could save us. On the day Azerial came you said you would kill him before he reached the Ever Free forest. Rainbowdash had seen you above and had seen you found a way to get back home. You left us to die Derik we thought that you loved us and cared for us but I guess we were wrong."

Celestia said now crying. Luna was hugging her to try and confront her older sister. Luna sighed and looked at me angry.

"Derik you left us to die we don't need your help now and we didn't need it before I think it's better if you leave."

I was shocked to hear what Luna and Celestia had said. I ran off crying but stayed hidden to see what would happen.

Celestia and Luna casted a fire spell on Azerial and landed a direct hit. After the smoke had cleared up I saw that they didn't even leave a mark on him. Azerial made a sword of fire and threw it to Celestia. It landed right into her heart. Luna ran over to her sister screaming Tia.

"Tia! Please don't die!"

Celestia was lying on the floor now coughing up blood through her words.

"L-Luna ... y-you ... y-you must d-defeat... Azerial..."

Celestia said before she closed her eyes. Luna didn't want to accept the fact that her big sister was dead but kept on yelling for her to wake up. Azerial flew right above Luna and the now dead Celestia.

"Any last words before I end you?"

Luna was shaking and crying to her dead sister.

"Ok then suit yourself."

Right after that he casted a spell I have never seen nor heard of. To me it looked like a black hole but it still didn't seem right.

"If you are wondering what this spell is it's a spell I made that will send you straight to hell!"

Right before Azerial had casted the spell on the alicorns a colt jumped up take the blast. It was none other then Shinning Amor. Luna gasped and started to cry even more. Shinning fell down to the ground and was slowly fading from this dimension.

"W-Why did you do it Shinning how we thought you were dead back in Counterlot!"

He smiled a let out some coughs of blood.

"I was sworn to protect you even at the cost of my life. No he thought he did but all he did was knock me out. Azerial thought he killed me but I was merely knocked out. Luna don't let me die in vain make this pony ..."

Before Shinning had time to say anything he had vanished into thin air. Luna was crying and screaming Shinning over and over just like she did with Celestia. She had now gotten angry and ran full force at Azerial now having her mind clouded with anger just as Dash does when people taunt her about her speed. I knew what was about to happen Azerial was just luring her into a trap. Right before she was about to charge at her Azerial he charged a fire spell and did the worse thing that I wish would've never happened. He had burned Luna alive and I had to watch the whole thing live. I will never forget the amount of screaming she had yelled that day. I had to stay there watching the whole thing. After the whole thing was done I turned myself invisible and walked over the now dead body of my loved one. I let out only a single tear for I know that she would not want me to grief over her death but instead avenge her instead. Azerial looked right at me even though I was invisible.

"Let this be a lesson on what will happen if you do try and interfere with my plans."

After he had said that the whole world started to spin.

"NO NO NO I CAN'T LOSE TO YOU I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!"

I soon woke up and felt me being in a bed covered in sweat. I looked around to see I was in a hospital bed and around me was all the mares that I knew and loved.

"What happened! Luna and Celestia thank god your all right!"

I ran over to hug them but I immediately felt weak and fell to the ground. Dash was again the first one to pick me up being the fastest of them. I smiled and thanked her for helping me up. Right after I laid back down to the bed Dash punched me hard on the arm.

"OW I am still sore! What was that for Dash?"

I looked over to see that she was crying along with all the mares in the room. What happened to me while I was who knows where? Twilight was the first to speak out of all the mares.

"After a few minutes we all got worried about you because you were still in the bathroom so I had Shinning go and check on you. He ran carrying you on his back saying that you had passed out. We rushed you into the hospital and they had said you slipped into a coma. You have been unconscious for 7 days."

"In a coma that couldn't be I was awake when I had faced Azerial."

I told the mares. Luna and Celestia gave me looks of pure shock and asked if all the mares could leave us 3 alone for a talk. I was a little nervous of what they were going to tell me but I didn't show. Once all the mares had left even the nurse Celestia and Luna sat down looking like they were about to tell me something important.

"You said it was real when you were facing this Azerial person and it all felt so real? Did you fell like you where in your worst nightmare imaginable?"

Celestia said in a very serious tone. I nodded and both the sisters looked at each other like I just told them I was actually a mare and not a colt. The princesses sighed and got ready to tell me whatever it was that they were about to tell me.

"That is the power of the element of Distortion. We didn't want to tell you this for fear of what you would have done if we told you this. Your true power with the element is with a simple glare to any pony they live their worst nightmare. It was rumored that if the bearer of the element was able to master the element they could literally brake the will to live. It seems that you were able to witness the glare first hand."

Celestia said looking down with sorrow. Luna walked over to cheer her sister up for whatever it is that was making her sad.

"Ok but that still doesn't explain how I was split into two beings. He looked more demonic being black with the wings of a creature from hell. While as I was pure white."

Celestia kept on crying and Luna was starting to cry as well. Luna was the first to speak this time.

"Yes remember that the first time you turned into your true form you where both black and white? It is because those colors symbolized good and evil. White was good as black was evil. The reason Celestia was scared of you the first time you changed was because she was afraid you were more evil then good. The bearer of the element would eventually split to two beings. One full of pure good the other full of corrupting evil. As you can see you mane and hair is pure white. You are so good that just the thought of a simple lie makes you fell uncomfortable."

Ok now I knew a little more of what she was talking about, but what still confused me was how did they know so much of the elements and why did the subject make them sad?

"Ok that explains a lot but why are you two crying?"

Celestia stopped and looked at me dead in the eyes with no emotions.

"Because Derik my father use to be the bearer of the element and was killed by his other twin. I was able to kill his evil twin but I was to late to save him."


End file.
